Some Men Just Want to Watch The World Burn
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Mac prompt. Mac in all his rapey glory. All the usual Mac warnings apply.


**Here's your prompt delivered hopefully timely enough for you darlin' EnglishPoet18. I really hope I've done it justice and gave you what you wanted. **

Mac circled around the car shaking his head at the man that brought it in. Either he was a terrible driver or he was fuckin' drunk and completely blind when he'd fucked up this goddamn shit. Mac walked over to him wiping his hands off as he looked the man over. He was just another fuckin' prick stopping in for the day.

"Gonna take awhile to get the stuff into fix all that." Mac called to him.

The man walked out to him nodding his head, "How soon after it's here do you think you can get it going?"

Mac shot him a look before eyeing the car again. It was a fair question but Mac felt the clawing in the back of his mind reminding him that he was getting edgy from going so long without a hit. Scratching his throat, "A day or two at most. "

"Alright. Do you need me to leave it here?"

Mac snorted, "Unless you wanna fuckin' do more damage to it. But by all means." He gestured to the car with a condescending smile.

The man looked over at him and Mac felt a sneer flashing across his face fast. It was closing time and he was already pissed off at this motherfucker having stopped in so late. But he clearly wasn't that fuckin' smart.

"Is this how you treat all your customers?" He snapped.

Mac rounded on him just as someone pulled into the parking lot. The man stepped back slightly his pussy ass shoes scraping through the gravel. The sounds of laughter met his ears as someone walked towards them from the vehicle that just pulled in.

"You don't like ya goddamn service be my guest to take it somewhere else." Mac snarled.

The man's eyes widened and just as a tall blonde stepped around him walking for the man. She had an over exaggerated sway to her hips that was exactly what a middle-aged desperate woman was. Her fried blonde hair moved like burnt hay and Mac shook his head again in disgust.

"Henry you about done here?" She smiled looking over at him.

Mac watched as her eyes flashed down his body lingering over the area of him that was exposed by his open coveralls. She had no shame in her visual pursuit of his body while her what ever the fuck he was standing there. The man clearly didn't have a set of balls on him or he'd put her in her fuckin' place the second she questioned him or her eyes slid all over another man.

"Yes. Where's Hannah?"

Mac stalked back in the garage calling in the order for the needed parts before he left out. They'd be here sooner and he could get this motherfucker and his skank ass bitch out of here faster. He wasn't in the mood for people right now and he was more than itching to fuckin' hurt someone. All the shit with Walter and Devon with their little push and play with Reggie was starting to wear on his nerves.

Stalking back out he jerked the garage doors down sliding his coveralls off his arms in the heat letting the breeze cool of his sweaty skin. He heard a soft hum close by and growled as he kept his back to the bitch. Jerking out the metal tin he slipped his fingers inside quickly before slipping them in his mouth and closing his eyes. He felt his heart beat pick up and he licked his lips turning shoving the tin back in his pocket.

Stalking back towards the man to give him the news on the parts he ordered Mac's ears perked up.

"She's seventeen Henry not seven."

The man shot her a look, "She doesn't need to be home alone. We just moved here."

"And clearly that means she's going to be sneaking boys in her room she hasn't even met yet. Grow up Henry and get with the times."

"Be quiet Vicki we'll talk about this at home."

Mac raised an eyebrow at the pair of them, "Shit will be here later in the day tomorrow. I can start on it after that."

The woman purred her hand slipping up his forearm, "Want to thank you so much for helping out."

The mans eyes widened but he made no moved to correct the bitch. Mac pulled away from her a disgusted sneer on his face. The man nodded and Mac moved off to his vehicle not waiting on either of them to reply. He jerked the door open feeling the drugs powering through his system making his vision sharper. It made it almost unbearable to look at the woman that he now knew was Vicki. She looked like a fuckin' blonde crack scare crow or some fucked up shit. Goddamn. She was so bad it made his dick hurt to look at her.

Mac pulled in at his house listening to the Duke's furious barking from his pin. Mac looked over at him seeing him pacing watching down the road towards the old Ashton place. Mac jerked his tailgate down dragging his shit out before whistling getting the dogs attention making it move to the gate. Mac snapped his fingers and the dog jumped the fence and walked to him it's hackles still raised.

Mac's eyes went down the road before he started towards his house. Slinging his shit down in the house he jerked his coveralls up again righting his clothing and grabbed a new pack of cigarettes and slipped back out the door just as the light left leaving him in the night. Duke was trailing behind him silently as Mac set off to investigate.

Mac stalked back through the property and seen the same vehicle the crack crow had shown up in earlier. Goddamn. He could do without the pair of them being this close to him. It was going to be more of a pain than anything. Especially with the way that bitch was eyeing him. She could get that shit out of her head before he knocked her fuckin' ass to the ground.

Duke lowered his head a light growl slipping out from between his teeth and Mac slipped back into the shadows the cherry of his cigarette the only thing able to be seen if someone was to look. He watched as a girl slipped out the door and moved closer to where he was standing. Mac snuffed out his cigarette watching her young form as she dug around and pulled out her own cigarette.

Mac let his eyes run over her in the low light and felt his groin tighten as she leaned back against the old frame-work. If this was Hannah the girl the whore and the stupid fuck were talking about then he didn't see how either of them could have made something that looked like her. She was the opposite of her mother with her shorter legs that were the color of smooth cream all the way to her dark hair.

"Hannah!" The cawing met his ears.

Mac shot his eyes over to the door seeing her walking out towards them. Her eyes searching the dark as her daughter continued smoking muttering curses under her breath.

"WHAT!" She huffed.

Mac smirked at her pissed off voice and silence Duke as low snarls started again. He watched as her mother walked over and pulled the cigarette from her mouth slapping her in the mouth.

"This is nasty and you've been told young lady to stop doing this shit." She hissed. "Henry is going to be livid."

"Henry can blow himself."

Mac smiled his tongue darting out with the chemical tang of the meth lingering there from his hit from moments before. He watched as the two scared off with each other sniping back and forth trading insults.

"It's not my fault he's in a pissy mood anyways." Hannah huffed, "I heard him talking about you eyefucking that mechanic."

Mac turned his head back to the women just as Henry stepped outside, "What are you two doing out here?"

They were all so oblivious it almost made it comical. Hanna growled but her mothers strong grip on her upper arm silenced her, "We were just looked at the stars."

"It's about that time I gotta head out." Henry spoke in a cold tone.

Both women just looked at him not offering much of a goodbye. Mac watched him walk away slinging a bag into the back of the vehicle before climbing in and driving away. Interesting. Mac's eyes shifted back to the girl and he watched the sway of her hips, it was natural and sexy. Something a man could watch all day.

Mac turned making his way back towards his house letting the information settle as he thought about that bitch and her slut daughter. Mac ushered Duke into his pin when he heard light laughter nearing him. Duke perked up letting Mac know he wasn't just hearing shit and he looked over his shoulder about the time the girl came by.

She stopped when she seen him for a moment before she started walking towards him. Her eyes landed on his coveralls and understanding lit in her eyes and defiance. She stopped just next to him as he lit his cigarette letting the cloud of smoke swirl around her. She didn't even flinch when the smoke burned across her face and he looked past her to the road.

"Are you the mechanic from in town?"

Mac looked at her for a moment, "Why the fuck you askin'?" His voice was hard.

She tilted her head for a moment his voice stalling her out, "I heard Henry mention you."

Mac took a deep lungful of smoke in reveling in the feel of the nicotine and meth as it lit his blood on fire. He had half a mind to knock this bitch out and sling her in the bed of the truck and introduce her to the caves of the canyon but something was in the back of his mind scratching and clawing. Begging to be set free, begging to let him rip her to shreds for that bastard of a father she had that was a rude cunt.

Mac didn't speak but his eyes tracked her none the less. She was doing like her mother her eyes sliding over him in the light of the moon as he stood there. Mac shot her a withering glare and she sucked in a breath at the flash of his cobalt eyes.

"Get ya ass on back girl." Mac snapped.

He needed her to get home so he could get his shit together and then he would be ready. He knew the Ashton place like the back of his hand. He should he'd hunted Devon's cunt friends on there not that long ago. He'd done more damage there in a short while than he had been able to in the canyons in a while.

She backed up turning and heading back home. Mac followed her till she was out of sight and then he started in to get his shit together. He had plans for the bitch and her daughter. He knew what she had came here for the goddamn look in her eyes and the way she was squirming was enough of a clue to let him know she was hot for it.

Mac slipped past the old screen door listening to the sounds of a silent house. Good things would go smoother this way and he could get shit set up for the show he was about to give the bitch. Mac moved towards the masters bedroom seeing the whore laying in bed sleeping a light breeze blowing the burnt hay around. Turning he made his way towards the room he figured the girl would be and stepped in silently.

Mac moved over to her slipping his hand around her throat and mouth quickly. Her eyes flashed open searching the dark as her hands struggled against the bonds he was clamping over her. He jerked her upright by her throat and felt her scream fighting to get free but to no avail. Her struggle and fight was making his cock strain harder against his denim prison.

"Hold the fuck still her it'll be worse bitch." Her snarled at her.

Her eyes lifted at his voice and she nodded with wide tear filled eyes. Not fighting against him anymore holding as still and silent as possible. Her breath hitching was the only indication of life and movement.

"If you move, scream, or do anything besides what I tell you then you're gonna beg for death for days." Mac warned letting go of her throat. She pulled in a heavy breath before it tore raggedly against her bruised throat.

Mac jerked her arms behind her tying them rapidly in a handcuff knot letting the abrasive material bite into her skin harshly making her whimper. Mac forced stepped in front of her holding the end of the rope as her shoulders strained against the angle of the knot. Jerking a piece of tape out he slapped it harshly across her mouth making her yelp into it.

Mac forced her to bend over his arm sliding under her tied arms, forcing her arms up at a harsh angle straining her body. Mac moved fast tethering her in place making sure nothing was around she could potentially get ahold of. Satisfied he stepped back and moved from the room. Repeating his actions with the whore of a mother she had he walked her into the bedroom of her daughters and set her in a chair.

"What, what is this about?" Her voice was strained.

Mac looked at her a sneer gracing his face as he pulled out the tin. He couldn't wait to sink his knife into this bitch and watch that light die in her eyes while fear chased her happy memories away.

Her eyes were on her daughters bent form as Mac slipped his knife free of its sheath. He stepped behind the girl angling her body to where she could see her mother. Slipping the knife under the small sleep clothes she was wearing he felt her body tremble as sobs tore through her.

"Do whatever you want to me just leave her alone!" She screamed at him.

Mac looked at her, "There aint a goddamn thing you got bitch I want. You old used up whore shut your fuckin mouth." She went to stand and Mac was on her in a flash forcing her down in the chair. "You don't want to listen to me? Think I'm gonna put up with that shit? That aint me bitch." Mac snarled dropping to his knees on each side of her.

Mac let his knife slide against her tan leg coming to rest at her ankle. Tapping the blade there he looked up at her seeing her chest rising and falling quickly fear swirling in her eyes as he gazed at her. Moving fast he sliced the knife through her achilles tendon harshly and jerking her other leg out repeating the action. She screamed out trying to get away from him her body shaking with pain as she struggled against her bonds.

"I dare you stand up now bitch. Let me see you fall." Mac laughed.

Moving back to her daughter who was leaning heavily on the frame of her bed her eyes wide and soaked. Her eyes shied away from him as he neared her and Mac made quick work of her clothes leaving her young ass in the air. Mac stepped back pulling his coveralls from his body his eyes running over her creamy skin.

Their sobs were mixing in a tune he could get use to while driving into her. Mac stepped up behind Hanna lining himself up with her and with no warning slammed into her. He felt the scream rip through her and fight against the tape covering her mouth. Mac groaned when he tore through her barrier and smirked at the feel of her tight virginal heat around his throbbing cock.

With each hard thrust of his hips he felt her rip, break and tear more for him. Her body bucked and swayed with his motions and she turned her face from her mother as the woman tried to comfort her. Mac laughed at her words making his thrust harder and drawing out the girls pain.

Grabbing up his knife he let it slide against her skin drawing blood. His eyes followed it and the back stroke of his cock as it slid from her. Seeing the blood coating her skin covering the milky white of her back and ass mixed with the blood he was pulling from her pussy Mac felt himself tensing up.

Moving quick he carved deeper into her lower back feeling it's legs crawling and climbing from his mind straight on to her. Each slice and cut of the knife rid it's digging legs from his mind trading out his pain for the pleasure he was getting. Mac forced her head over making her look at her mother. He wanted them to watch each other break.

"Look at what a whore your girl is." Mac snarled sinking into her again.

The woman's eyes were swollen and red from her tears and her body was limp against the chair. Her face was broken and her eyes were dead.

Mac ripped the tape from Hannah's mouth letting her cries feel the air. He watched as the noise washed over her mother and the woman started crying all over again. Hannah's body started reacting to his feeling her flood around his cock with each deep penetrating stroke and she cried harder. The feeling of her own body betraying her breaking her further. Mac groaned as she tightened around him tremors starting to run through her muscles and pussy.

Slamming into her harder when he felt her orgasm rip through her as hard as her sobs he groaned. The sounds and feeling of their pain pushed him over the edge and Mac groaned bottoming out in the Hannah feeling her with his heated release.

Pulling out of her Mac stood up the woman's eyes on her daughter's slumped bleeding and fucked body. Mac grabbed his knife up walking towards her and letting the blade slide against her throat. Her daughters blood covered her throat and she looked up at him.

"You bite me and she'll never get out of her." Mac warned.

Grabbing her by her hair he forced her head down making her take his dick in her mouth. Her eyes slammed shut and Mac smiled licking his lips feeling the meth burning through him along with the adrenaline. He forced her to clean the blood and their mixed cum off him before pulling out of her mouth.

"Whore." Mac barked.

Walking back over after righting his clothes Mac sidled up next to Hanna looking at her bonds. Her skin was ripped and shredded around the rope and bleeding thickly. Mac worked the knots loose and her arms fell loose as she winced when the blood flow started again in her limbs.

Mac let the rope lay over his shoulder before shooting a look to the woman behind him still trying to soothe her daughter. She was a fuckin' mess and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the sight of her mouth coated in him and her daughter.

Turning back to her daughter and remembering her stupid words she'd spoke he pulled his knife back out letting it slide against her upper back. Hannah stiffened but kept her mouth shut weak from blood loss and pain. Mac let it tap lightly at the base of her neck between her shoulders before slamming it home.

The bitch screamed out not able to walk to her daughter or help her. Her words were unintelligible as she cried and struggled. Hannah's breathing was slowing and Mac stepped back making sure she could see her mother. Walking to the woman he kicked the back of the chair tipping her into the floor making her scream at the movement of her legs and shredded tendons. Retrieving the rope from her as well Mac made the appropriate cuts that would leave her bleeding out slow enough to watch her whore daughters last moments.

Her mothers murmured words were falling on deaf ears as the girl laid there dying. Her eyes were closing and her breathing had stopped completely. Mac felt his cock harden slightly at the pained cry the woman gave calling out to her daughter. It was starting to piss him off how weak this bitch was. Kicking her harshly in the ribs. "Why don't you shut the fuck up she's dead and can't hear your goddamn ass."

Mac smirked at the thought of the welcome home gift that would be waiting for Henry when he got here again. Some how though he didn't think the man was going to give much of a fuck about the bitch or the little whore that took his dick so well. Mac walked out the door looking at the Ashton place feeling his blood burn at the thought of Devon and his cunt of a sister.

Grabbing up the gas can that was always out in the garage he made quick work of dumping it all around. Mac stepped back tossing a match and watching her go up in flames. The fires moving and dancing in the dark night sky was surreal and calming to him. It always had been though, the chaos of it. He watched it burn making sure the fire was going to take the entire place under before he started back for his house. Sometimes a man just likes to watch the world burn, does the soul good.


End file.
